Secrets and Lies
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: It's 5th year, Harry's coming to terms with his sexuality and trying to keep a huge secret, Severus doiesn't want Harry finding out how he REALLY feels about him. Summary kinda sucks I guess but the story's good..:  SLASH! SNARRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys! ok first off disclaimer: i don't own harry potter..blahblahblah...done! lol ok second: this is SNARRY! don't like, don't read. Please don't flame..flames scare me..O.o Takes place in Harry's 5th year.**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was glad when the summer before 5th year was over. The Dememntor attack on Litle Whinging had nearly gotten him expelled, and whilst living at Grimmuald Place Harry had been questioning his sexuality. Especially concerning-

"Look mate, it's Snape!" Ron hissed.

Harry saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Severus Snape was sitting at the Staff table, talking amongst the other teachers.

"He ususally never talks to them. He's too busy glaring at you," Ron sniggered.

Harry cringed at those words. He'd always tried so hard to please his favorite Professor, but nothing seemed to work. Ever since he'd walked into Snape's classroom in first year the man had hated him.

"Harry, are you allright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied. Hermione couldn't find out, then she might accidentally let something slip. She wasn't good with secrets at all.

"Mate?" Ron asked, and Harry tore his eyes away from Severus.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You sure you're allright?"

"Yeah, Ron. Sorry, just a little bit out of it."

"Is it your scar?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry replied, gazing back at his Professor for the remainder of the hour.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS  
><strong>Severus glanced at Harry the whole hour. He made sure when he did that it was a glare of loathing. No sense in letting the boy find out anything.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No. Why must you always offer me those?" he scowled, turning his attention back to Harry-no, _Potter._

"Severus?"

"What?" Severus snarled, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Gum Drop?"

"No!" Severus growled, turning back to Har-no! _Potter!_

"Severus?"  
>"No!" Severus turned to him, "I do not want any of your muggle sweets!"<p>

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, then, "Severus?"

Severus slowly turned toward him, "What _now,_ Headmaster?" his teeth were bared.

"Cockroach Cluster?"

Severus slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. It was going to be another long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :V 2****nd**** CHAPTER**

**Chapter 2**

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked before the Potions master could get away.

Severus grimaced, he knew what _that_ tone of voice meant. "What?" he growled.

"As you know, Harry and Voldemort have a very strong connection. I need you to teach Harry Occlumency, before Voldemort realizes that he can easily possess the boy," Dumbledore's voice was quiet.

Severus knew he couldn't refuse, not when it concerned Ha-_Potter!_

"Of course, Headmaster," he replied with an audible sigh, "but _you're_ responsible for telling him, and I want our first lesson to be as soon as possible. Tomorrow evening at seven."

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore replied, smiling kindly.

Severus scowled, and stalked away huffily. It was really going to be a long year now.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Harry, lad!" Dumbledore clapped his hands in delight and Harry turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. It was good to see his Headmaster again.

"Harry, I must confess that I have some news that may be rather unpleasant for you," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up at him, "Yes, sir?"

"You and Voldemort have a very strong connection. You know that right, Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"This year, starting tomorrow evening at seven o'clock, you'll be taking Occlumency."

"What's Occlumency, sir?" Harry asked.

"It's a way of blocking the mind from any uninvited intruders. Because of your connection with Voldemort it would be very easy for him to look into your mind and attempt to possess you. Let me make this very clear for you, Harry. This. Must. Not. Happen."

Harry nodded, "So, you'll be teaching me Occlumency?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Harry. You see, this is the unpleasant part. Professor Snape will be teaching you Occlumency."

Harry's face paled, "He's going to _look into my mind?"_

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Harry."

"Why? Why does he have to? Why can't you teach me?" Harry panicked. He couldn't let Severus find out that he had a major crush on him.

"Because, Harry, Severus is much more skillful at Occlumency then I ever will be," Dumbledore replied firmly.

"But, Professor, I-"

"Harry, remember what I said. Voldemort mustn't possess you. Ever. Do you understand?"

Harry knew he was being childish, but if Severus found out it'd just give him another reason to hate him.

He sighed, "Allright! I'll take the bloody Occlumency lessons. But I know I'm not going to like it."

"That's a good lad!" Dumbledore clapped a hand on his shoulder and then walked away with a bounce in his step.

"It's one of those times when I hate magic," Harry mumbled to himself, and began walking back toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus waited in his office. It was the next evening, and Ha-no, _Potter_ was due for his Occlumency lesson any minute now.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Severus looked up as Potter (he was pleased he'd gotten it right this time) entered the room.

"Hi, Professor Snape," he said.

"Mister Potter," Severus hissed in his smooth, silky, waspish voice, "I expect Dumbledore has told you about Occlumency?"

"A bit. He said it was like blocking your mind from intruders or something."

"Yes, that is the basic gist of it," Severus nodded, "Now, in these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist me. Understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir," he replied.

Severus removed memories from his head. No sense in letting the boy find out anything.

"Prepare yourself, Mister Potter," he growled, "three…two…one..Legilimens!"

Image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings.

He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and his heart was bursting with jealousy.

He was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree, and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn.

He was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin.

Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair.

A hundred dementors were closing in on him beside the dark lake.

Then the dreams of Severus began to come.

_No, oh bloody hell no! GET OUT OF MY MIND!_

He mentally pushed Severus out of his mind, but not before he'd seen Harry's recent dreams. Dreams of kissing him…holding him…loving him..

Harry's eyes flickered open. "Did you see everything I saw?" he asked desperately.

"Flashes of it," Severus replied softly. Neither his voice nor his face betrayed his true emotions.

"Let's try it again, shall we, Mister Potter?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry wanted to scream no, but instead he just nodded.

"Good. One...two...three...Legilimens!"

A great black dragon was rearing in front of him.

His mother and father were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror.

Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at him.

"NO!" he screamed. Severus was out of his mind.

"Keep your mind focused! Concentrate! Severus hissed. "We're going again! One…two…three…Legilimens!"

He was watching Uncle Vernon hammering the letter box shut.

A hundred dementors were drifting across the lake in the grounds toward him.

Then, the dreams again.

"Stop looking at every memory! Some of them are private!" Harry snapped angrily.

"Well, why don't you tell that to the Dark Lord? I'm sure he'll understand!" Severus snarled. "Nothing is 'private' with the Dark Lord you foolish boy!"

Harry gave him a nasty glare, but bit his tongue. Severus was angry enough, best not to do anymore damage.

"I'm trying to help you, Potter!" Severus was practically shaking with anger. "Understand that I don't _have _to do this, but perhaps it never occurred to you that I actually care for your well-being?"

Harry looked away. He hated it that Severus was angry at him. "I'm not like my father, allright? I'm not like my mother either. I'm just myself, so stop comparing me to them why don't you?" Harry tried his hardest to blink the tears away, but he couldn't. The man was so damn hard to please.

Severus felt his anger wash away in an instant. He went closer to the boy. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was fixing to do, but he didn't care at the moment. He knelt down and put a hand under Harry's chin, lifting it up gently.

"Look at me," he whispered softly, then he kissed Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yeah…I pulled a disappearing act again…deal with it…NEXT CHAPPY!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was shocked at first, but then when he realized that the guy he had a huge crush on was kissing him he started snogging Severus back.

Severus broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Sorry. I shouldn't've done that," he said shaking his head.

"Merlin's Beard! That was the best thing that ever happened to me ever since I learned I was a wizard!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Oh, come on! Don't you dare throw me out of your office and tell me it was all a mistake and that you never want to see me again," Harry pleaded. "We don't have to tell anyone! I promise I can keep it secret."

Severus considered his options. He knew they would have to be careful. _Very_ careful. On the other hand, he really didn't want to hurt Po-no, _Harry_, anymore. He looked deep into the boy's large, emerald-green eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, Mister Potter. You can't tell _anyone_! Do you understand? Not even Granger and Weasley!" he hissed quietly.

"Of course I know that, Severus," Harry replied.

_So it's Severus now._ Severus thought to himself.

"Don't call me that in public. Only in private, and I'll do likewise," Severus continued.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"And while we're on the subject of names," Severus's eyes narrowed, "I'll not tolerate any foolish nicknames. So don't even try."

Harry snickered at that one. "Aww, I can't even call you Sevviepoo?" he tried and failed to keep a straight face.

Severus blanched. "No! Especially not that!" he gasped.

Harry burst out laughing, and Severus just gave him a half evil, half loving glare.

"You should've seen your face when I said that!" Harry chuckled.

"Oh, hush," Severus rolled his eyes.

Then they began snogging again.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Harry, mate, you look, er, different…" Ron said as the two walked into the Great Hall the next morning.

"Oh yeah, I had the best sleep ever," Harry sighed happily.

They sat next to Hermione who promptly said, "You're in love, Harry,"

"What? No I'm not!" Harry glared at her.

"You are. You've got that look on your face," Hermione replied.

"Fine, I'm in love. But I'm not saying who!"

"I wasn't going to ask, but allright."

"I was," Ron said sheepishly.

Harry rolled his eyes and snuck a glance at the staff table. He and Severus made eye contact for two seconds, and then they both looked away.

"Oy! Harry! Look! It's your owl!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ah, the mail," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry took his letter from Hedwig. "Thanks!" he called to her as she flew off.

He saw that the letter was from Sirius.

"Go on, mate, open it!" Ron said, and Harry did.

_Dear Harry,_

_As usual, I can't say too much in this letter, but I wanted to warn you that a Ministry official is going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

"Remember the first night we got here?" Hermione hissed.

"Yeah, I remember her," Harry said, and continued reading.

_Her name is Dolores Umbridge. I'm warning you, Harry. Don't get on her bad side! I've heard a lot of things about her, and none of them are good, Harry, I can tell you that much. Now, with that being said, I hope you're having a good year so far, and you can mail me if you ever need me._

_Tell Ron and Hermione I said hello,_

_Sirius_

"Speaking of bad teachers, look what we've got for today! First that crazy old bat, Trelawney-"

"Ron! That's not nice!" Hermione scolded.

"Then we've got Professor Binns who thinks his class is so bloody interesting, but if you ask me I think it's as dull as him-

"Ron! That's not very nice either," Hermione frowned.

"As if that's not enough, we've got old toad face Umbridge-"

"Ron! That's also not nice! You don't even know her!" Hermione scowled.

"After that, we've got the _real_ dungeon bat: Professor I-like-to-take-points-away-from-all-houses-except-my-own-and-I-have-greasy-hair-that-I-probably-never-wash Snape!"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unision.

"What?" Ron looked bewilderedly at them.

Hermione huffed, and then got up. "If you two don't mind, I have an Ancient Runes class to get to," then she flounced away angrily.

"I think she's mad at you, mate," Harry said, then he too got up. "C'mon, don't want to be late for 'the crazy old bat's' class, now do we?"

"Harry, it was a joke, mate!" Ron said, hurrying after his best friend and wondering why everyone seemed bloody pissed off at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love you...OK! Now that I have your attention...NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was in his first DADA class with Umbridge.

"Put your wands away. You won't be needing them," Umbridge simpered in that high pitched, breathy voice.

"No wands?" Hermione asked.

"Now, I want you all to open your books up to Chapter 1, and begin reading. There will be no need to talk," Umbridge trilled.

"Honestly, why does she do that thing with her voice? It's bloody annoying!" Ron growled irritably.

"You're telling me," Harry muttered, "and what's with all the pink? I mean does she not have anything else in her wardrobe?"

"She's bloody _weird_, mate," Ron replied.

Hermione scowled. "Keep your voices down, the both of you! Or you'll get us all in trouble!" she hissed.

"Miss Granger! I said there will be no need to talk! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge's voice seemed to get shriller with every syllable.

"But, Professor, she was just-" Harry tried to explain.

"Students will raise their hands when speaking in my class, Mister Potter!"

Harry growled and held his hand up in the air.

Umbridge turned away from him. "No, more talking!" she huffed angrily.

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"It's allright, 'Mione," Ron said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Umbridge gave him a nasty glare. "Ten more points from Gryffindor. And the next person who speaks out of turn will recive a week's worth of detention with me as well as lose fifty points from their House."

Harry fumed. "But that's unfair, Professor!"

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION WITH ME AT SEVEN, MISTER POTTER!"

Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"Sorry, mate," Ron whispered.

"Mister Weasley? Would you like a detention as well?"

"No!" Ron gasped, "I'll shut up now, I promise!"

"Good."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus looked up as Harry entered his classroom.

"Still can't believe she gave you a bloody detention, mate!" Ron was saying.

_I always love it when they think I can't hear them. _Severus thought.

"Don't worry aout it, Ron. I'll manage," Harry replied.

"I'm starting to think she's worse than Snape, mate," Ron said, glancing over at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Why are you gawking at me, Mister Weasley?"

Ron turned red. "I wasn't gawking!" he exclaimed, and promptly looked away.

Severus looked down and smirked; Ronald Weasley was by far the easiest person to mess with in his class.

"Snape's losing it, mate. You know that right?"

"Five points from Gryffindor," Severus interrupted smoothly.

"Bloody hell! First Umbridge now you! Why do all the teachers seem to hate us today?" Ron growled angrily.

"Ron if you don't shut up you're gonna lose us more points!" Harry hissed.

Severus drummed his fingers on his desk and cleared his throat.

"May I begin teaching now, or shall we spend the whole hour listening to your rambling, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter?"

Harry nudged Ron to keep him from saying anything else.

"Good. Now, today we will be working on making Amortentia. Can anybody tell me what Amortentia is?" Severus asked, and resisted the urge to facepalm himself when Hermione raised her hand.

"Anyone besides Miss Granger?" he rephrased the question.

Harry tentatively raised his hand.

"Mister Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it, er, a Love Potion, sir?" he asked

"Ten points to Gryffindor. And can you tell me how this particular Love Potion differs from others, Mister Potter?"

"Um, doesn't it take on the smell of whatever attracts the drinker?" Harry asked.

"It seems for once you've been doing a bit of reading, Mister Potter. Five more points to Gryffindor. Now then, the instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in the cupboard. You may begin."

It was forty-five minutes later, and Harry looked at his potion.

"Go on, mate!" Ron said, "Tell me what you smell and I'll tell you what I smell."

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was: _the entire potion smells like Professor Snape,_ but he didn't dare say that aloud.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Smells like 'Mione to me," Ron said, inhaling the scent.

"Stop," Harry put the lid over the potion, "You might intoxicate yourself."  
>"Oy! I liked that smell!" Ron said, ripping the lid off and embracing its scent once more.<p>

"Mister Weasley! Did you not read the instructions on the board? They clearly say _Do not inhale when potion is complete!_

"Tried to tell him the same thing," Harry explained, ripping the lid from Ron's hands and putting it back on the pot.

"But Bloody Hell! It's good!" Ron said, reaching for the lid again.

Harry gave him a glare, "No more smelling the love potion!" And he opened the lid again, pouring the potion carefully into a vial.

"Don't tell me you don't smell it, mate!"  
>"Oh, I smell it allright," Harry sighed, and took the vial up to Severus's desk.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm on a roll! 5th chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry thought that night's detention with Umbridge would never end. But it finally did at one in the morning.

"Tomorrow night, Mister Potter! Don't forget! You'll be writing more lines for me!" Umbridge simpered.

Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, and walked out.

The first thing that came to his mind was that he should return to the Gryffindor Common Room, but his feet were walking in an entirely different direction.

"I'm too pissed off to sleep anyways. I think I'll feel better just looking at him," Harry muttered to himself.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He scowled. Who in their right mind would bother him at this late hour. And just when he'd been about to crawl into bed too!

He sighed, going over to the door and wrenching it open.

"There had better be a good re-" he stopped when he saw it was Harry, "Oh, it's you!" he said, his voice changing from exhausted and slightly annoyed to one of happiness.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry asked.

"No, love, I don't care what time of the night you come," Severus said, kissing Harry on the cheek and pulling him into his living quarters.

"You really mean that, Sev?" Harry asked as Severus gently pushed him onto the couch and sat with him, holding him into his arms.

"Of course I do! Thought you were Dumbledore for a moment there. He comes at the most ungodly hours."

"And I don't?" Harry asked, smirking.

"No, not at all. Though, I am curious; why are you up so late?"

"Umbridge kept me late," Harry replied.

"At this time of night? What was she making you do anyway?" Severus asked.

He saw the boy look unconciously down at his hand, and instantly Severus looked down as well. When he saw the scars, he gasped.

"Harry! Sit here! Don't move! I'll get a potion for that, love," Severus's face was pale as he got up and kissed Harry on the forehead before going to his storeroom.

"No, Sev, really it's-"

"Hush," Severus cut him off.

"But-"  
>"No! You are not going to convince me that your hand is perfectly fine."<p>

"Really, Sev! I've dealt with worse before," Harry pleaded, "Don't worry about it. Please, Sev?"

Severus ignored him, and came back into the room with a vial that Harry wasn't familiar with.

"Murtlap Essence," Severus explained before Harry could ask.

Severus got a bowl, and poured the potion in it.

"There, now soak your hand in that, love," he said gently.

Harry did, and at once felt his hand begin to heal.

"There," Severus voice shook. "Now, tell me why you didn't say anything about that the minute you came in?" he asked, his eyes looked anxious.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Sev, I just didn't want you to worry like you are now," his voice trembled, and tears came into his eyes, and he looked away.

"Harry look at me," Severus whispered, and Harry forced himself to look up. "I love you so much, Harry, and I want you to be safe. But I can't keep you safe if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I'm s-sorry, S-S-Severus-" Harry was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Shh, hush, love. I love you so much," Severus whispered, kissing Harry.

Harry kissed him back, and his tears fell on Severus's nose.

"What that bitch did to you is illegal, you know that right, Harry?"

"It didn't hurt that much, Sev, I've been through worse," Harry said with a shrug.

"Such as?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"If I tell you, will you promise never to tell anyone? Not even Dumbledore?"

He looked so scared, and Severus felt worry clawing at his chest, but nevertheless, he said, "Of course, Harry. 

"Well, the Dursleys. My aunt and cousin were bad, sure, but my uncle was the worst. I lived in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life," Harry began.

Severus's lip tightened in anger. _How dare they hurt my Harry!_ he thought angrily.

"Then, when I found out I was a wizard, they let me have Dudley's second room-"

"Dudley? Your cousin?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, they always loved him better than me. Probably because I'm a freak and he isn't-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A FREAK!" Severus shouted, then fought to control himself when he saw the boy cringe.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't've yelled. But don't call yourself a freak, Harry. You're not; you're a very handsome young man that I love," Severus said, gently kissing him again.

Harry kissed him back.

"What else did those bastards do to you, love?" Severus growled.

"They starved me, and Uncle Vernon beat me almost every night."

Severus's jaw twitched in anger.

"And, Sev, I didn't get a birthday present from them, ever. They loved Dudley better and they always made sure I knew it," Harry sniffed.

"You'll never have to go back there again, love," Severus vowed, "I'll see to that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: :V CHAPTER 6...R&R! please?**

**Chapter 6**

When Harry woke up, the first thing he realised was that he was in Severus's quarters.

"You fell asleep. I decided to let you rest," Severus said.

"But Sev, if anyone finds me here-"

"Class doesn't start til nine, it's only seven-thirty right now," Severus smirked.

"Oh," Harry felt completly stupid.

"Are you hungry? I fixed breakfast."

"You can cook?" Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, seeing as I'm a Potions Master, I should hope that cooking would come very easily to me, otherwise, we'll be eating in the Great Hall thirty minutes early."

"Oh, right," Harry's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't forget your Occlumency lessons tonight," Severus reminded him.

"But, I have detention with Umbridge! If I skip that, she'll kill me!"

"I'm talking to Albus about what she did to you," Severus's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"No! You can't!"

"And why not?"

"Well, um," Harry tried to think of something, and then it came to him. "He'll want to know how you knew! And we can't tell him about..._us."_

Severus opened his mouth to say something, and then paused.

"Why do you have to be right all the time?" Severus scowled.

"I'm not!" Harry objected, frowning indignantly.

"Well, fine! I won't say anything, but you have to come to me after your detention so I can fix your hand up. We'll worry about those Occlumency lessons _after_ this week."

Harry sighed, "Fine. Just don't tell Dumbledore."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Harry, mate! Wake up! I know it's Binns class, but still!" Ron hissed.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry replied, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly.

"Sorry about your detentions, mate," Ron said quietly, "I know she keeps you up late."

"Shh! Would you two pay attention? I'm trying to write down the homework!" Hermione hissed.

"Wait, there's homework?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned and threw his head in his hands.

"Oh, bloody hell! First Trelawney, then Hagrid, then Sprout, then Umbridge, then Mcgonagall, then Snape, and now this!" Ron practically yelled.

"Oy, just be glad Flitwick didn't give us anything," Harry whispered.

"Yet," Ron replied.

"If it weren't for Umbridge's detentions I could do it all," Harry moaned.

"Shh!" Hermione shushed them.

"I hate her," Ron growled.

Hermione turned around in anger.

"No! Bloody hell, not you! Umbridge!" Ron held up his hands.

"Oh," Hermione said softly, and turned away.

"It's amazing that Binns doesn't tell us to stop talking," Harry said, glancing up at his professor.

"If you ask me, I think he's been teaching to long," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Ron, he's a ghost. Of _course_ he's been teaching for too long!" Hermione hissed.

"Class dismissed," Binns ended his lecture.

"Finally!" Ron practically leaped out of his seat, "C'mon, mate!"

Harry followed him out, rubbing his eyes of exhaustion.

"Mister Potter!" Umbridge's shrill voice called.

"What now?" Harry growled, turning around.

"Just for that, you get another week of detention, Mister Potter!"

"Wait, WHAT? But I didn't do anything!" He called, but Umbridge was already walking away.

Harry went over to the closeest wall and started banging his head on it.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said, akwardly patting Harry's shoulder.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"She _what?_" Severus growled, looking at Harry.

"She gave me another week of detention," Haqrry groaned.

"I'm having a word with her," Severus's fists clenched, and he actually turned around towards the door and began walking towards it.

"Sev, don't! It's not worth it!"

"I can't stand it that she's hurting you, Harry!" Severus looked angry and tired at the same.

"I know, Sev, I know," Harry said, going up to Severus and kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yeah..i know..I disappeared again...oh well..NEXR CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 7**

It was nearly midnight when Harry left Umbridge's office that night, his hand now bleeding so severely that it was staining the scarf he had wrapped around it.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, love, how many lines did she make you do?" Severus gasped as Harry dipped his hand in yet another bowl of Murtlap Essence.

"I don't keep track," Hary replied sarcastically.

"No, of course you don't. I shouldn't've asked," Severus said quietly.

Harry grimaced as the potion began to heal his hand.

"This has gone on too long," Severus growled.

"Don't say anything to Dumbledore! Please!" Harry begged. Dumbledore would question Severus. He would ask him how he knew, and then he'd find out things. And Severus would get sacked for sure.

"I hate it that she's hurting you like this," Severus sighed.

"You can't tell him," Harry looked desperatley up at his lover.

There was a sharp knock on Severus's door.

"Go in my bedroom and stay there," Severus hissed sharply.  
>Harry obeyed, and eavesdropped on the conversation.<p>

"Albus," Severus face was expressionless.

"Severus," Dumbledore's eyes fixated on the Murtlap Essence that Severus had failed to get rid of.

"Did you hurt yourself _again_ at another meeting, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I haven't been to any Death Eater meetings, Albus. That's something I'm making for Poppy," Severus said smoothly.

"Speaking of meetings," Dumbledore looked gravely at him, "I expect you'll be going to the one tomorrow night?"

Severus blanched. "I'd quite forgotten there was one," he hissed quietly.

"Well, I noticed you've been keeping quite busy. How are those Occlumency lessons going by the way?"

"Just fine," Severus's tone indicated that all discussions about Hary were not to be spoken of.

"Now, Severus. I know you don't like the boy, but honestly you've got to give him a chance-"

"Yes, well, I have potions to brew so, goodnight, Albus," Severus gestured towards the door.

"Whenever you don't want me around it means you're hiding something, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Severus snapped.

"You are, and something tells me it has an awful lot to do with Harry Potter."

"I said goodnight, Albus!"

"Very well, but I'll be keeping my eye on you," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Goodnight, Severus."

Then, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes I know I've disappeared again…NEXT CHAPPY! :)**

**Chapter 8**

"She's bloody awful," Ron exclaimed after Umbridge had given Harry yet another week of detention.

"We have to do something about her," Hermione sighed.

"But what?" Harry asked, "I don't want any more detentions, 'Mione! My hand is killing me!" Then he realized what he'd just said and clamped his mouth shut.

"Yeah, mate, all those lines must have your hand aching," Ron said sympathetically.

"Yeah that's it," Harry said.

"Harry, what's that on your hand?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly, but Hermione had already seen.

She gasped, "Harry James Potter! You told us she was only making you do lines!"

"Technically, she is," Harry contradicted.

Hermione's eye narrowed, "She's horrible!"

"We've got to tell Dumbledore," Ron said.

"No! It'll just make things worse," Harry pleaded.

"Well, McGonagall then. She'd go nuts if she knew-" Ron began.

"Do you _want_ her to get sacked? Umbridge is from the ministry, Ron!" Harry shook his head.

"We've got to tell someone, Harry," Hermione said.

"Please don't. Just leave it alone allright, 'Mione?"

"Well," Hermione looked at it closely, and then she frowned. "Have you been using Essence of Murtlap to heal it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," Harry tried quickly to think of a cover, "I read about it in a book."

"Hmm, maybe we should take you to see Pomfrey, or better yet, Professor Snape!" Hermione suggested.

"No bloody way," Harry replied. The last thing he needed was to be alone in the same room with his two best friends and his secret lover.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "Keep doing whatever it is you're doing. It seems to be working."

"I told you I used-"

"I know. I don't believe you made it by yourself though," Hermione said, then she flounced away.

_Does everybody suspect something's going on between Sev and me?_ Harry wondered.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"I've figured out something!" Hermione exclaimed the next evening as she hurried into the Common Room

"What?" Harry asked, slightly fearful that she'd found out all about him and Severus

"About how to get back at Umbridge, of course!"

"Oh," Harry inwardly sighed in relief.

"Well, go on then!" Ron said.

"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today…" She shot a slightly nervous look at Harry then plunged on, "I was thinking that, well, maybe the time's come when we should just, you know, just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Well, learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realise Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry and Ron goggled at her.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," Ron smirked sarcastically.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" said Hermione, and Harry saw, with an ominous feeling, that her face was suddenly alight with the kind of fervor that S.P.E.W. usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated tone. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose-"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" asked Harry, frowning at her.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious?" she exclaimed. "I'm talking about _you_, Harry."

There was a moment's silence. A light breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron and the fire guttered.

"About me what?" asked Harry.

"I'm talking about _you_ teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry stared at her. Then he turned to Ron, ready to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes shared when Hermione elaborated on far-fetched schemes like S.P.E.W. To Harry's consternation, however, Ron did not look exasperated. He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. Then he said, "That's an idea."

"What's an idea?" asked Harry.

"You," replied Ron, "Teaching us how to do it."

"But…"

Harry was grinning now, sure the two of them were pulling his leg.

"But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," exclaimed Hermione.

"Me?" asked Harry, now grinning more broadly than ever. "No, I'm not, you've beaten me in every test-"

"Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year. The only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry, look what you've _done!"_

"How d'you mean?"

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said to Hermione, smirking slightly. He turned to Harry.

"Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating. "Uh…first year: you saved the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck," said Harry, "that wasn't skill-"

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I-"

"Third year," said Ron, louder still, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't-"

"Last year," said Ron, almost shouting now, "You fought off You-Know-Who again-"

"Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angrily, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking now. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck; I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help-"

Ron and Hermione were still smirking and Harry felt his temper rise, he wasn't even sure why he was feeling so angry.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" he said heatedly, "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because…because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right, but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing! STOP LAUGHING!"

He became aware that he was on his feet, though he couldn't remember standing up. Crookshanks streaked away under a sofa; Ron and Hermione's smiles had vanished.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! You, neither of you, you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own guts or brains or whatever, being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die. They've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that. And you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up. You just don't get it, that could just have easily been me, it would've been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-"

"We weren't saying anything like that, mate," said Ron, looking aghast. "We weren't having a go at Diggory. We weren't-you've got the wrong end of the-"

He looked helplessly at Hermione, whose face was stricken.

"Harry," she said timidly, "don't you see? This…this is exactly why we need you…We need to know what it's really like…facing him…facing V-Voldemort."

It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name, and it was this, more than anything else, that calmed Harry. Still breathing hard, he sank back into his chair.

"Well…think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"

Harry could not think of anything to say. He was feeling ashamed of his outburst already. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to.

Hermione stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed," she said in a voice that was clearly as natural as she could make it. "Erm…'night."

Ron had gotten to his feet too.

"Coming?" he said awkwardly to Harry.

"No," Harry replied, suddenly feeling the urge to see Severus. "I think I'll take the cloak and just, you know, wonder the grounds for a bit."

"Oh, allright then, mate," Ron said.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It's allright, mate," Ron replied before heading upstairs.

Harry followed him, grabbed the cloak from his trunk, then walked out of the portrait.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY!**

**Chapter 9**

"Another week? Why can't you learn to just keep quiet in her class?" Severus growled anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Harry replied, "but she's accusing me of being a liar!"

"I know, Harry. I know," Severus replied.

"How was the meeting yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Severus replied.

Actually, it hadn't gone as bad as usual, but his Mark was still burning painfully.

"Do you have any more coming up?" Harry asked worriedly. He didn't like Severus going to those things.

"Yes. Another one on Friday," Severus said, looking exhausted.

"Just be careful. I don't like you being so close to him, Sev," Harry nuzzled up closer to his lover.

"I've always been careful," Severus replied, gently leaning in to kiss Harry.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

_The night before the next Death Eater meeting:_

"You're absolutely sure of this?" there was nothing but anger in the Dark Lord's face.

"I've spied on them, my lord. Severus is working for Dumbledore, and all is not entirely normal between him and Potter, my lord," Umbridge replied in a whisper.

"Very well, return to Hogwarts. Tomorrow evening, I'll kill Severus."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry woke up on Friday morning with a bad feeling. He tried to shake it off, and got ready. But when he went down to the Great Hall, the feeling was still there, and wouldn't go away. He looked up and saw Severus sitting at the staff table.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking her place next to him.

"Just a really bad feeling," Harry replied nervously.

About thirty minutes later, Severus got up and began walking out of the Great Hall.

"Harry! Where are you going? You haven't eaten a thing!" Hermione called.

"I've got to take care of something," Harry replied, hurrying out after Severus.

"Severus!" Harry called.

He swiveled around, checking for teachers or other students before replying, "What?"

"Don't go to that meeting tonight!" Harry felt panic beginning to claw at his chest. "Please! I'll do anything if you just stay here!"

"You know I have to," Severus replied, shaking his head.

"But, I've got this bad feeling, Severus! Please!"

"Shh, Harry. I'm sure you're just overreacting. Nothing's going to happen to me-"

"If you don't stay I'll go to Dumbledore and make him force you to stay!" Harry felt tears in his eyes.

"Harry, listen to me! I have to attend this meeting, or I'll lose Voldemort's trust."

"Please," Harry sobbed.

"Shh, Harry I'm sorry. I promise everything will be alright." Then he gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead, and walked away hoping nobody saw that.

Harry immediately turned around, and went in search of Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: FINALLY! Next chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

"Potter!" Umbridge screeched.

Harry flinched. "Yes, Professor?"

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"To the Headmaster's office, Professor," Harry replied.

"Oh really? Why?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"To tell him something," Harry replied.

"Like what, Mister Potter?" her voice was a deadly whisper now.

"Something," Harry replied.

"Very well. My office. NOW!"

Harry reluctantly followed her.

"Now then," she said, slamming the door shut. "What were you going to Dumbledore about?"

"Nothing!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Very well then. I think the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue a bit," she said quietly.

"But it's an Unforgivable Curse!" Harry gasped.

"And?" Umbridge pointed her wand at him.

_What have I gotten myself in to this time? _He asked himself.

"Crucio!"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus walked to the graveyard feeling anxious. He hadn't seen  
>Harry in Potions and from what he'd heard, none of the other professors had seen him. Although, if he had to be honest, Umbridge was looking very pleased with herself today. Severus didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, which wasn't much. Well, he couldn't worry about that now. He had a Death Eater meeting.<p>

"Ah, Severus! I'm so glad you could make it tonight," Voldemort's eyes were glowing with pleasure.

"My Lord, everything is ready," Bellatrix Lestrange smiled evilly.

"Yes, My Lord. Everything is prepared."

Severus gasped when he saw Umbridge's face behind the mask.

"What? Didn't know I was working undercover, Severus?" she asked with a simpering smile.

"Not at all, Dolores," Severus replied with ease.

She smiled. "Well then, I suppose you also didn't know that the Dark Lord knows you're a traitor and that I captured Harry Potter and brought him here, did you, Severus?"

**A/N: Sorry I know it seems like there should be more but I thought I'd end the chapter like this**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes yes I know. The world is officially coming to an end because you're all waiting for the next chapter. Here it is!**

**Chapter 11**

All Severus could do was gape.

"My Lord?" he asked, trying to maintain a casual look.

Voldemort smiled. "No need to pretend with me anymore, Severus. I know who you're really working for."

Severus glanced around, looking for any sign of his lover.

"Are you looking for Potter, Severus? Do you miss him?" Bellatrix taunted.

Suddenly, Severus heard a scream.

"What are you doing to him?" Severus snarled, pulling his wand out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or he'll die!" Voldemort cackled evilly.

"You heard the Dark Lord, drop you wand! Now!" Bellatrix screeched.

Severus dropped his wand to the ground.

"Please don't hurt him," he felt tears coming to his eyes. Why hadn't he listened to Harry earlier?

"It's too late for that, Severus! I'm going to torture him to death, and you're going to watch. And then, I'll kill you!" Voldemort replied viciously.

Then, Lucius Malfoy came forward, dragging the boy with him.

"See, Sev? I told you not to come!" Harry scolded, glaring defiantly at Voldemort.

Voldemort frowned. "He's a hard one to break, but soon he'll be begging for mercy."

"To hell I will!" Harry shouted, trying to struggle out of the tightly knotted ropes that bound his wrists together.

Severus sighed in relief. He thought they would've broken Harry by now, but he was glad to be proven wrong.

"Quit struggling, Potter! And get ready to die! Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain. "Think of Sev," he whispered to himself. He felt the pain lessen slightly.

"That'll do, Tom," a voice called from the darkness.

"Dumbledore?" Voldemort and Harry gasped in unision.

"Yeah, and Sirius Black too!" Sirius stepped beside Dumbledore.

"Sirius!" Harry smiled, looking at his godfather.

"Don't forget me," Remus Lupin said.

"And Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as well," Mad-Eye smiled, whipping his wand out.

"Oy! Watch it, Tonks you nearly apparated on top of me!" Sirius scowled.

"Oops, sorry," Tonks looked apologetically at him before pulling out her wand.

"Very well then," Voldemort smiled. "If that's all, I think I'll go ahead and kill you all now."

And so the battle began.

**A/N: yes I know you all wanted to see the epic battle in THIS chapter but I dunno…felt like a good place to end it. It'll happen next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I KNOW! I disappeared again but here! *flings the next chapter at them then goes of to write the next***

**Chapter 12**

Dumbledore gave one flick of his wand and Harry was free of the ropes. He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Thanks, Professor," he said, wincing as circulation began to come back to his numbed legs. He picked up his wand, which had fallen to the ground much earlier, and stood next to Dumbledore.

"I want you staying out of it!" Dumbledore called, stepping in front of Harry.

"No!" Harry replied, stepping out from behind him and gasping.

Severus was attempting to duel Lucius and Voldemort simutaneously.

"Look out!" Harry bellowed as Lucius barked out the Cruciatus Curse which missed Severus by mere inches.

"Harry! I said stay out of it!" Dumbledore hissed, throwing a hand out to keep him out of harm's way.

Harry ducked when a spell from behind him just barely missed him. He and Dumbledore swiveled around to face Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus wasn't able to see much of what was going on, but he managed to get a good look at Harry's opponent.

"Oh god, not her," he muttered worriedly, then he focused on his own duel.

Both Sirius and Remus had moved up to join him, while Tonks was battling Umbridge singlehandedly.

"Never thought-" Sirius began, then dodged a spell and continued, "-I'd ever be-woah!" he ducked another spell. "-saving your-stupefy!" Lucius easily dodged the curse. "-your bloody arse!" Sirius finished quickly.

Severus didn't bother responding, but Remus seemed to have something to say on the matter.

"Sirius," he chided, "that's not very-oh, screw this! Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand went flying. "That wasn't very nice," Remus finished.

"Whatever," Sirius huffed, still dodging Lucius's curses and throwing a few of his own.

"Harry! Take my hand!" Dumbledore's voice was urgent.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions! Just take my hand!"

Harry obliged.

Instantly he felt like all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs, and he couldn't breathe. But the feeling was soon over, and they were back in Dumbledore's office.

"Now, stay here!" And then Dumbledore was gone again.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Where is he?" Severus asked when Dumbledore had returned.

"In my office. Why?"

"No reason," Severus replied quickly.

"Severus, I need you to go back. I'll take care of everything here."

"You're sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

Severus was gone in a flash.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Sev!" Harry sobbed, running into his lover's welcoming arms.

"I was so worried about you," Severus whispered shakily.

Harry snuggled up as close to him as he could.

"I'd take you up to my office right now and give you all kinds of potions to make you feel better, but I have of feeling Albus is going to be back soon."

Harry yawned exhaustedly, and sat in one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office.

"Love you, Sev," he whispered.

"I love you too, my sweet Harry," Severus replied, kissing him gently on the forehead. Then he watched over him until Dumbledore had returned.

**A/N: I know not as long as I hade intended but I felt like this was a nice cute lil cuddly place to stop at. OK enough sappiness I'm out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YIPPEE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 13**

"Severus."

Dumbledore's voice awoke Harry, who looked up.

"Sirius. Is he-?"

There was a loud crack and Sirius Black appeared.

"Harry!" he gasped, pulling his godson into is arms.

"I missed you," Harry said, smiling up at his godfather.

Severus frowned. Why did that send a spark of jealousy through every bone in his body?

"Same here, Harry. Are you alright? You haven't been hurt have you?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just tired that's all."

"I'd tell you to go up to the Common Room and get some rest, but first, I need answers," Dumbledore looked between Severus and Harry. "What happened?"

Harry began speaking on impulse. "I was heading down to a detention with Professor Umbridge. As soon as I got there she cast the Cruciatus curse on me and I passed out after a while. I woke up again and found myself at a Death Eater meeting." Harry knew this wasn't entirely true, but he was impressed with himself.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes roamed to him.

"I was at the meeting, and I saw they had captured Ha-Potter," Severus quickly covered up his mistake.

"If you hadn't come we'd probably both be dead," Harry said earnestly to Dumbledore.

"Yes, well, that's all very nice. Now, can my godson go and get some rest?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Severus, give him a vial of Dreamless Sleep. It should keep him from having nightmares."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said.

"Can I go with him?" Sirius pleaded.

Harry grimaced; he'd wanted more time alone with Severus.

"Yes. In fact, Sirius, you may spend the night with him if you wish. See to it that you stay in dog form though," Dumbledore replied.

Sirius nodded, and in a flash, he was gone, replaced by a large, furry, boar-like dog.

The three walked down the hall in silence.

"There," Severus said, handing Harry a vial of Dreamless Sleep once they'd gotten back to his office.

Harry wanted to kiss him so badly. It took a huge amount of effort to resist.

"Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"_Stay_ in your Common Room. If I see you wandering it's going to be ten points from Gryffindor."

_I guess that means I'm not seeing him tonight then._ Harry thought sadly.

"Yes, Professor," he didn't bother trying to hide the gloominess in his voice.

Sirius watched Harry as they walked back to the Common Room.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"'Mione, please. I just want to sleep alright? I'll tell you everything in the morning.

He crawled into his bed exhaustedly, took the Dreamless Sleep, and fell asleep almost two minutes after; his last conscious thought being why didn't he want to see me tonight?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry..*types the next chapter super fast and sees them glaring at me* OKOKOK! Here! *flings the next chapter at them and runs before they catch me***

**Chapter 14**

"Harry! You promised you'd tell us what happened!" Hermione screeched as the trio headed into the Great Hall.

"Oy, 'Mione, give it a rest! He'll tell you when he's ready," Ron shook his head at her.

"Alright, listen. You can't go around telling anyone what I tell you though, alright?"

"Of course," Hermione replied.

The three took a seat, Ron and Hrmione on either side of Harry, and Harry gestured for them to lean in close.

"Umbridge is a Death Eater," Harry whispered.

Hermione's face visibly paled, and Ron gaped.

"You're bloody joking!" Ron's voice was rising.

"Shh! Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Sorry, but Umbridge? A Death Eater? Bloody hell, mate are you alright?"

"Course I am, but I'd probably be dead if it weren't for the order," Harry replied.

"Speaking of which, Harry where's Snuffles?" Hermione asked. "I saw him with you last night."

"Oh, I think he went to see if Dumbledore needed him for anything," Harry said, looking up at the staff table and noticing that Dumbledore wasn't there.

As if on cue, the door open and in walked Dumbledore, a large, furry, boar-like dog behind him.

Harry pat him absentmindedly on the head. He noticed Severus was missing from the staff table as well, and frowned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oy, mate! Your owl!" Ron pointed up to where Hedwig was flying towards them.

Harry grabbed the letter and slapped a hand over the front of it so nobobdy would see who it was from.

"I'll be back," he hurried out of the Great Hall, and heard the sound of toenails clicking on the ground behind him.

"No, stay," Harry said.

Sirius continued to trot after him.

"Oh fine, but you don't get to read it," Harry scowled, and opened the envelope.

_Harry,_

_As soon as you have a free period (and if you can get Black to stop trailing your every move), I need to see you. I missed you so much last night and it's killing me to not be in the Great Hall with you, but Albus is having do some last minute potion brewing before my first class of the day. I'll be available around lunch time, but if you can't make it I'll understand._

_Love,_

_Severus_

"To hell if I won't make it!" It took Harry a second or two to realise he had said that aloud and in front of his godfather. He glared down at him. "Don't you have anything else to do besides follow me around everywhere?"

Sirius shook his head, then laid down on Harry's feet.

"Oy, these sneakers are my favorite!" Harry gasped, trying to push Sirius off his shoes.

Sirius barked happily.

"Think this is funny do you?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in a very Severus-ish way.

If dogs could've laughed, Sirius probably would have.

"Alright, You win. Get off my shoes. You're gonna make me late," Harry scowled.

Sirius gave him a look.

"Please," Harry sighed.

Sirius got up and looked at Harry innocently.

"Alright, you know you can't come to classes with me, so go find something else to do."

Sirius barked as if to say, "I'm on it!" and then trotted away, wagging his tail behind him.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry knocked on the door that led to Severus's quarters.

"Get in here!" Severus yanked him in, slammed the door, and kissed him.

"Good to see you too!" Harry laughed, nuzzling his head into Severus's chest.

"Merlin, I don't know how I managed to go an entire night without you," Severus moaned, leaning in to kiss Harry again.

"Why did you?" Harry asked, once he'd caught his breath.

"Black. I didn't want him getting suspicious," Severus replied.

"It was hard to get rid of him," Harry said.

"Was it?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, but I did it eventually," Harry replied.

"How?"

"I just told him he couldn't come to classes with me, and that he should go find something else to do, and he did," Harry smirked.

"Good call," Severus smiled, pulling his lover down on the couch and running his fingers through Harry's hair.

There was a knock on the door.

"Every time," Severus growled. "Did you bring the cloak?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Right. Go in my room and stay there. I'll take care of this."

Harry nodded and did as he was told.

Severus answered the door.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, looking baffled.

"Professor, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

_Say no._ Harry thought. _Please say no!_

"Of course."

_Dammit!_

"Professor, I'm sorry to bother you. Maybe you don't even know, but there's been something a bit, well, _off_ about Harry lately. I was wondering if you'd know anything about it?"

_She knows!_ _Oh bloody hell she knows!_

"And why should I have any concern for Mister Potter?" Severus rose an eybrow artfully and kept his face neutral.

"Well I just, um, Ron says he mentions your name alot in his sleep."

_Why didn't I soundproof my bed?_

Severus continued to stare her down. "And?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"Well-"

"What are you implying, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I-I, umm, nothing! Nevermind. I'm sorry to have bothered you," her face was bright red.

"Good day to you, Miss Granger," Severus said as Hermione slammed the door shut.

"That was too close!" Harry gasped.

"I thought I was going to have to obliviate her," Severus replied. "So, you talk about me in your dreams, do you?"

"Yeah, um, I'll put spells around my bed from now on," Harry said, blushing.

Severus smirked. "See that you do. Or one of these days I mght decide to go to the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory and hear exactly what you say in those dreams of yours."

Harry laughed, and the two of them shared in one last kiss.

"I have to go. Care of Magical Creatures is next and I don't want to be late," Harry said sadly.

"Go on then, love. Hopefully I'll see you tonight?"

"Definetly," Harry replied, and walked out with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE THIS TIME! I've been sick for the past week and a half and haven't been able to write..but now I'm fully recovered so I'm back on track.**

**Chapter 15**

"Harry!" Hermione called.

_Shit._

"Yes?" he glanced warily at her.

"Um, well, I was just wondering-"

"What, 'Mione? You're gonna make me late for Care of Magical Creatures!" Harry growled.

"Well, is there, you know, anything going on between you and Professor Snape?"

"No! Oh, bloody hell no!" he did his best to look offended. "Why would I ever-?"

"I'm sorry! It's just, Ron says you mention his name alot in your sleep, and you're hardly sleeping in Gryffindor Tower anymore."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She flinched, biting her lip and backing away.

Harry stalked away moodily. He was going to have to stop going every single night to Severus's quarters. Maybe a week or two in his own dormitory would get Hermione and Ron off his back. He sighed. He didn't like it, but it would have to do.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

With nothing to do now that Harry had decided to tread carefully, Severus tried to distract himself with potions, but found himself distracted by those wonderful green eyes...

He sighed. How he'd lasted the first four days was a mystery beyond comprehension, but it was becoming more difficult. He'd long for fourth period on Tuesdays and Thursdays just so he could see his lover's face. And in the Great Hall he found he couldn't take his eyes off Harry.

Harry, for his part, wasn't doing much better off. He'd taken to snuggling with his pillow every night and pretending it was Severus's head and was now keeping track of every milisecond they were apart.

Harry walked moodily down the halls now, Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Harry, you're looking ill. Are you alright?" Hermione asked worridly.

"Just tired," he replied. It was hard to sleep at night when Severus wasn't there cuddling with him.

Just then, along came the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter," Severus said. "Potter, my office. Immediatley."

Harry didn't hesitate. As soon as Severus had slammed his office door shut his lips came crashing into Harry's.

"I don't know how I've survived four days without you," Severus muttered, running a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry was about to reply, when suddenly, his scar began to throb in pain.

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

_"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed quietly._

_"M-my Lord?"_

_"Tonight you will bring Severus Snape to me. Then, the boy will come."_

_"Y-yes, m-my Lord," Wormtail squeaked, and turned to leave the room._

_"Wormtail," Voldemort called._

_"My L-Lord?"_

_"Bring Severus back to me alive. If he is dead, I will kill you."_

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes flickered open and he instantly sat up, throwing his arms around Severus.

"He's going to try to kill you!" Harry managed to choke out.

"Shh, it's alright," Severus's voice was gentle.

"He said he would! He's going to send Pettigrew to try and-"

"Shh. Breathe, love," Severus cupped his face in his hands, brushing his fingertips gently across Harry's tear-stained cheeks.

"But I-"

"Don't say anything else until you've calmed down," Severus whispered.

Harry nuzzled closer to Severus.

And they stood that way for the longest time.

**A/N: I know I know..cliffhanger but whatev!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please guys, don't kill me! I didn't mean to leave this hanging for so long but I'm back now.**

**Chapter 16**

Harry was on edge, and refused to leave Severus's quarters for the longest time. Everytime he tried to speak, Severus would tell him to 'hush and don't speak until you're calm.' But Harry couldn't calm down; he loved Severus so much and wanted him to be safe.

Severus was doing some quick thinking. Telling anyone that they were together was out of the question. While Albus was lenient, he would be furious if he found out about their relationship. The mere idea of telling anyone anything nearly sent a shiver down his spine. Then an idea came to him.

_Of course! How could I have been so stupid?_

It was too dangerous for him and Harry to stick around at Hogwarts any longer. He made up his mind; they'd quickly pack up their essentials, and then they would leave. But they couldn't apparate; the Death Eaters could easily trace them if they used magic. No, he decided, they would simply run as fast and as far as they could get.

"Are you calm now?" he asked his still teary-eyed lover.

"A bit," Harry replied shakily.

"Right, we have to leave," Severus said.

"Wh-what? But where will we go?" Harry asked.

"That, I can't be sure of just yet, love, but you need to go pack, now!" Severus's voice was an urgent hiss, and Harry nodded quickly. "Don't speak to anyone, understand? Not even Granger and Weasley. Put that Invisibility Cloak of yours on when you get back to your Dormitory, and meet me in the Shrieking Shack. I assume you still remember how to get there?" Severus asked quickly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but, Sev, be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt," he kissed his lover gently on the lips.

"I'm always careful," Severus replied, running one hand through his lover's hair before gesturing towards the door. "You first; we can't be seen together."

Harry hurried out of Severus's quarters and practically ran back towards the Common Room.

"Hey, Harry! How 'bout a game of Wizard Chess?" he vaguely registered Ron asking. He ignored him and ran right past him up to the Dormitories.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus paced around the main room of the Shrieking Shack impatiently. Where was his Harry? At that exact moment he heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards him.

"He's coming!" Harry looked frantically up at the older man.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Voldemo-"

"Don't say his name!" Severus hissed. "You saw him?"

"Yes, he's coming to Hogwarts!"

"When?"

"Now!"

"Bloody hell," Severus growled. "Let's go!"

And together they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

**A/N: so does my awesome new chapter make up for my laziness on this story? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been lazy, sick, and then busy! XD Just because I'm paranoid, this chapter's rated M due to quite a bit of smut. Just a warning. I'm not changing the Story rating, since I'm not gonna have Sev and Harry having sex every other chapter XD! This chapter and maybe a few others but hopefully not too much.**

**Chapter 17**

It was nearly dark now and they'd gone far past Hogsmeade. They were so far that Harry had no idea where they were. All he knew was that he was with Severus, and if they were together, they'd be safe. He felt so tired; he wished they could just rest for a minute and maybe eat something, but clearly Severus had other ideas.

"Come on, Harry, if they catch us we're doomed!" He hissed.

Harry wanted to comment that perhaps Severus was being a bit paranoid. If _he_ didn't even know where they were, it was doubtful that the Death Eaters would either. He decided, however, that it would be best not to antagonize him. Severus was already stressed as it was.

"Sorry, Sev," he panted, trying to keep up with his lover's longer strides.

Severus sighed; he knew Harry was exhausted and that they would have to stop soon. It was just a matter of looking for a perfect spot to settle in for the night. They were traveling through a quiet, calm forest, when suddenly, they came to a halt at the edge of a large and spacious clearing.

"We'll sleep here for the night," Severus finally said, and had to suppress a smirk as Harry instantly flung himself down onto the ground, leaning against a tree. "You're adorable," he whispered, kissing his lover gently on the lips.

Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine "Don't tease me, Sev," he moaned.

Severus nibbled at his neck, chills running down his own spine at Harry's moans.

"Oh my god, Sev, you're a vampire," Harry slurred, wondering how he could still make comprehensible speech when Severus was doing such wonderful things to him.

Severus chuckled, kissing the mark he'd left on his lover's neck.

Together, they somehow managed to get each other out of their shirts, robes, pants, and anything else besides their boxers.

Harry's breath hitched as Severus made to remove them.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Severus murmured, but Harry shook his head.

"Please, Sev, I'm ready for you," he moaned pleadingly.

Severus looked and sure enough saw the bulge in Harry's boxers.

"Let me know if you want to stop," he whispered before carefully removing his and Harry's boxers.

Their erections pulsed as they touched each other, and both moaned the other's name.

"Go in me, Severus," Harry breathed.

Severus complied, and thrust his hips in time to Harry's whimpers and moans.

"Sev, I think I'm going to come," Harry moaned.

They both came at the exact same time, screaming each other's names as they did.

"SEVERUS!"

"HARRY!"

And just like that, it was over, and they were cuddling with each other, satisfied smiles on both faces.

"I love you," Severus said, kissing Harry on the lips.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

**A/N: And yes, this is my very first time actually writing a sex scene. How did I do?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello my beauties. *pets all of my fans on their cute little heads* Oh how I love weirding you all out! Sorry I haven't gotten to writing this chapter sooner; I've been trying to sort out exactly what I want to happen for the next few chapters. And I have! YAY ME! *claps* Ok, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

There was chaos in Hogwarts. Utter chaos. The Daily Prophet had been read by nearly every student in the school, and now, gossip was fluttering around the place like a swarm of owls.

"Did you hear-?"

"He was with _Snape?_ Who'd've known-?"

"I heard Dumbledore was going to expel him and fire Snape, so the two ran off to live a romantic life together!"

Even the professors were now talking amongst themselves.

"You didn't know?" McGonagall asked, glancing at Dumbledore.

"I didn't know a thing about it until Miss Granger came to me yesterday and tearfully told me that she'd seen Severus and Harry snogging in Severus's quarters," Dumbledore sighed. "But, by the time I'd gotten the full story from her, and went in search of them, they'd already left the castle." Dumbledore had been furious when he found out one of _his _teachers that _he himself _had hired was having an affair with a _student. _And not just any student, but _Harry Potter _nonetheless. He was also angry at himself for having ever thought he could trust a former Death Eater. Somehow, the news had gotten out and was now in the Daily Prophet. Exactly one day after Dumbledore himself had found out. Now he was simply fuming, hoping that the School Board wouldn't fire him for something Severus had done.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry tried to turn over, but found that he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked down to find an arm firmly pinning him down to the ground, and he smiled. Severus was so protective of him.

"Oh, you're up?" Severus asked, not relinquishing his hold on Harry. Anyone could be out here, and he was supposed to protect the boy after all.

"I _was, _but after hearing your voice, I'm awake now, not up," Harry replied, knowing he was being sappy but hoping his lover wouldn't care.

Severus smiled. "You are the most beautiful thing to look at in the morning."

Harry laughed, and once again tried to turn so that he could be facing Severus. "Sev? Can you, er, let go?"

"Sorry, love, just keeping you safe," Severus replied, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's neck before relinquishing his hold on him and letting Harry turn towards him.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Harry asked, smiling at the older man.

"Alright," Severus replied, leaning in to kiss Harry passionately on the lips. "You?" he asked once they'd both pulled away to catch their breath.

"My sleep was wonderful. I had dreams about you," Harry nuzzled up against his lover's chest.

"Mmm, I wish I could've listened in on them," Severus replied, flirtatiously running his hands down the boy's naked chest.

Harry shivered. "S-Sev, don't," he stuttered. "We'll scare away the poor little woodland creatures that live here!"

Severus stared at him for a moment, and then broke out into a pure, delighted laugh. It was the most wonderful sound Harry had ever heard. It sounded somewhat strange on the usually stoic man, who would only let out the occasional chuckle from time to time, but it also sounded nice on him. Different, but nice.

"I've heard many things in my life, Harry, but that has to be one of the strangest, most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. Especially coming from you!" Severus smiled, bringing his hand up to cup Harry's cheek.

"Well, I'm unpredictable," Harry replied mischevously.

"How so?" Severus asked, looking puzzled.

"Like when I do this," Harry pounced on Severus, kissing him hungrily on the lips. He recieved a kiss wth just as much passion.

The two soon found themselves laughing as they wrapped arms around each other, cuddling up closer and closer to each other, and loving each other.


	19. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry guys! I've gotten a little obsessed with my OTHER fandom. If you know what it is, you get a virtual cookie. :P Anyways! Next chapter. SIRIUS IS IN THIS ONE! YEAH BABY!**

**Chapter 19**

Sirius flung the Daily Prophet down onto the counter and grabbed parcchment and a quill before setting himself down at the table. Once he finished writing, he sent the letter off with his owl, and waited.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

They were traveling again. They had been for the past two days. Neither one had any idea where they were going. So they just kept on walking, finally stopping to take a break around midday.

"Sev, there's an owl coming, and it's got a letter!" Harry called, looking up at the sky.

Severus turned around, watching as the bird landed on his lover's shoulder.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

Harry gently untied the letter from the bird's outstretched leg and opened the envelope.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus growled, turning away enviously.

Harry took no notice as he began reading the letter.

_Harry,_

_I've been reading some strange things in the Daily Prophet and I'd like you to confirm whether or not it's true that you're actually dating Snivellus! I understand you're gay, Harry, and that's alright. But SNIVELLUS? OF ALL PEOPLE? You ought to be ashamed! Your dad's probably turning in his grave right now! You've sent Remus into a state of shock! It's that bad! _

_Please tell me it isn't true,_

_Sirius_

Harry frowned in anger and turned towards Severus.

"Hand me a quill, please," he snarled, his whole face contorted in rage.

"What did he-?" Severus began, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Harry.

"Doesn't matter. _I'll _take care of it," he replied.

"What's happened?" Severus asked, handing over his quill.

Harry scratched out an angry, hasty note.

_Sirius,_

_How dare you insult my lover? He has been nothing but kind to me since we've started dating! And don't call him that filthy name. He doesn't deserve the torment that you're putting him through. Grow out of it, Sirius. You're adults now. Stop antagonizing him! I don't care if you don't like him; you're going to show respect for him because he's my lover now and that's not about to change. I don't want to speak to you until you have a change of heart._

_Harry_

He then sent it off with the owl before turning back to Severus.

"Apparently, we're in the Daily Prophet."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness...**


End file.
